Stealth Rifle
The Stealth Rifle is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * Camouflage * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 83|capacity = 8 (max 50)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *6 (weight)|cost = 360 |level_required = 27}} Appearance It is a standard bolt-action sniper rifle. Strategy It has high damage, good fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for head to maximize the damage. *Just as you do with the Sword of Shadows, this can be used for stealthy gameplay. *Snipe from the hidden place so you will not be noticed by the players. *It performs well in Sniper Forts as you will be completely invisible and that it does not produce any firing sound, lulling the enemies to tbe false sense of safety. *Ideal for stealthy play-styles, as it does not make a sound when firing. *Use the Stealth Rifle as a means of making quick getaways. A good way to do this is when you round a corner or duck underneath something on the map. *Using the Stealth Rifle in Flag Capture is efficient whether you're trying to capture flags or trying to defend yours. *Hit and run tactics with this weapon are very efficient. *As it has "Effect Absorber" attribute, you can easily outmaneuver enemies who have weapons with negative effects. However, that does not apply to wall break and piercing shot. *Even if you die while the duration of invisibility will still remain once you respawn. Use this with the Resurrection to make either a quick getaway or a good chance to retaliate. *Enemies in Arena mode are unable to see/pursue you while this gadget is active, so use it to get away from enemies if your in a pinch. *Use this to encounter Prototype spammers. *Pair this with Sword of Shadows for better effects. *Use the passive invisibility as your advantage. *Take into an account the Effect Absorber effect, since Love Spell cannot lower your damage when using this weapon. *It cannot make a firing sound, so it is ideal for stealthy playstyles. *The Smart Bullet Bazooka or other homing weapons cannot track you down. **The same goes for the Judge, since its users cannot see you. *Useful for sudden stealthy attack due to its ability to be 100% silent. Counters *Use Area Damage Weapons or any weapon that provide bullet spread (such as shotgun weapons). The range of the ammo for these kinds of weapons make it easier to catch invisible enemies. *It is hard to use this in close range, so pick off its users from short ranges. *The Voodoo Snowman is still able to hit invisible enemies. Use this to catch one if searching for them doesn't go well. *Weapons with homing properties, such as the Smart Bullet Bazooka, can still track invisible enemies. *Weapons with extended range, such as flamethrower-esque weapons, are able to search out invisible enemies and deal out fast, rapid damage. *The will NOT have any effect on its users using it. *The Third Eye (when using the scope) or weapons or gadgets with X-Ray capabilities can see its users. Recommended Maps * * * * * Trivia *This is the first non-melee weapon to feature "Invisibility" attribute. *It is the first weapon to feature "Camouflage" attribute, wherein the user of this weapon will not be visible (unlike Invisibility, which releases the cluster of specks), allowing total stealth on the long run. *This is the only sniper weapon with "Invisibility" attribute. *It was given "Disable Tracking" attribute in 14.0.0 update. *The Stealth Bracelet will be useless when used along with this weapon. *This and the Pistol of Shadows are the only weapons that does not make any noise while firing. *It is now given Silent Takedown in 15.5.0 update. *This is the only weapon that is completely invisible. *Due to its complete stealth, it is not allowed in Sniper forts to make the gameplay there at least fair. Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Invisibility Category:Effect Absorber Category:Accuracy Boost Category:Silent Category:Camouflage Category:Disables Tracking Category:Silent Takedown